Virtual reality (“VR”) devices typically include a helmet or headset; the headset holds a display screen a fixed distance from the eyes of a person using the VR device. Some people, however, have myopia or hyperopia and need to wear glasses. Wearing glasses while wearing a VR device can be problematic, at least because glasses may not fit inside the helmet.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.